


The Poem

by Dramione84



Series: The Ties That Bind [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Late one night, Oliver wakes to find Marcus sitting in the window, scribbling away in the book he has been reading.  When Oliver sees what he is writing, what will he reveal?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> The beautiful poem was written by Squarepeg72. Many thanks to her and my girls for checking this over for me. I love you all xxxxxx Squarepeg72, this one is for you, with love xx

Feeling the cold on his exposed back, Oliver awoke, stretching out languidly across the crisp cold sheets.  His fingers splayed before closing on the sheet underneath him, bunching it in his fist as he pulled his head out from under the pillow.  Lifting his head slightly, he frowned as he gazed about the room before his eyes settled on the figure of Marcus sat in the window, his bare torso against the smooth stone, his pyjama clad legs drawn up.  Perched on his thighs was a worn leather book that he had spent the first week of the Christmas break immersed in.

 

With so few students remaining behind, they had ensconced themselves in the Slytherin common room, spending their time playing chess or lying snuggled into one another on the leather couches as Marcus read.

 

Oliver loved it when Marcus lay down to read, snuggling down with him.  He would lie with his head across Marcus’s chest as Marcus held the book in one hand, the other woven in his locks absently, occasionally dropping kisses to his forehead.

 

He loved to fall asleep in bed with Marcus as he read, their naked bodies entwined, Oliver curled into Marcus as if he belonged there.  Waking up with him, his arm protectively across Oliver’s shoulders made Oliver feel complete.  Waking up alone, by contrast, left him feeling empty. 

 

Resting on his elbow, his fingers lacing into his hair, he watched as Marcus scribbled in the back pages of his book, unaware Oliver had woken up.   Oliver smiled as he watched Marcus, thinking how the moonlight on his face made him look ethereal, his features exuding the depth of his concentration as he scribbled away.  

 

Marcus glanced across at Oliver, his gaze traveling along the contours of the sheets that draped haphazardly over his lower body.  Unconsciously his teeth bit down on the plump flesh of his bottom lip as his gaze drifted across the lineation of his pelvis, dipping into the concave between the iliac crest and the external obliques, the desire to flatten his tongue into that space almost forcing him from where he sat against the cold stone.

 

Hungrily, he slowly dragged his gaze up, realising Oliver was now awake, smiling back at him as Marcus gripped the book in his hand as he dropped his legs from the window sill, padding over to the bed.  

“Hey,” Oliver whispered as Marcus crawled onto the bed, leaning over Oliver.  Marcus dropped his lips to Oliver’s, grazing the seam slowly with his tongue, causing Oliver to moan underneath him.  Oliver groaned as Marcus sat back, flashing him a lopsided smile while brushing away the hair that had flopped over his forehead.

“What you writing?” Oliver asked, nodding to the book.

“Shush,” Marcus told him, pressing his fingers to Oliver’s lips, chuckling as Oliver rolled his eyes.  “Lie back,” Marcus commanded, gently, watching as Oliver settled back against the pillows.

 

Marcus opened the book, leaning against the post of the bed, scribbling once more.

 

_ Shiny promises _

_ Never meant to keep _

_ Shiny regrets _

_ Never meant to release _

_ Leather books _

_ Dreams to keep _

 

Oliver sat up, the sheet dropping from his naked body as he crawled across the bed.  

“Your incorrigible,” Marcus quietly chastised him as he rested his chin on Marcus’s shoulder, reading the words as Marcus scribbled.

 

_ Leather ties _

_ Dreams to bind _

 

“I like that idea,” Oliver whispered, his lips grazing Marcus’s earlobe, causing Marcus to chuckle as he continued to scribble.  

“That’s not what I had in mind…” his quiet words trailed off, his hand stilling, as the significance of his words registered in his mind.  

“Wait,” he whispered, turning to see Oliver biting his bottom lip, blushing ever so slightly, suddenly feeling more exposed by his words than by his lack of clothes.  “You’d like that would you?” he asked, searching his eyes as Oliver nodded silently.  

 

Marcus closed the book slowly, his movements deliberate as he twisted around.  “We haven’t…” he began, taking Oliver’s hands in his.  “I mean, we haven’t talked about, never mind done…” his words trailed off as a blush crept across his cheeks.

“It’s okay, if you’re not ready…” Oliver began, his words cut off as Marcus crashed his lips to his own.  He kissed him back earnestly, before feeling Marcus pull back, touching his forehead to his.  “I am more than ready, but only if you are,” Marcus reassured him, lacing their hands together. 

 

Oliver leaned forward, pressing his lips to Marcus’s feeling Marcus pull his hands from his own, splaying his warm fingers against his cool cheeks.  They broke apart, chuckling nervously as they moved up the bed, finding each other once more, hands lips and tongues, tasting and exploring each other tenderly.  

 

Tenderness gave way to desire as they vied for control, their natural need for dominance breaking through.  Oliver smirked into the kiss as Marcus forced him onto his back, sliding one leg across Oliver’s pelvis, groaning as he felt his desire through the thin fabric of his pyjamas.  Pressing open mouthed kisses to Oliver’s bare skin, he moved down the bed, dipping down and dragging his tongue along the smooth area that had earlier piqued his desire.  Underneath him, Oliver arched his back up, the moan that fell from his lips giving Marcus the confidence to go further.

 

Curling his hand around Oliver’s length, he heard Oliver hiss, his fingers lacing in Marcus’s hair as he dragged his tongue across the tip.  Oliver bit down on his bottom lip as wet heat engulfed him.  Suddenly Oliver was flying, soaring high and tumbling over the edge: he was seeing stars, the room spinning out of control.  It was like nothing Oliver had ever imagined or experienced.   

 

Marcus took his time, whispering words of reassurance, pressing kisses to Oliver as they found a rhythm, pain giving way to pleasure as Marcus rocked forward, his name falling from Oliver’s lips like a litany.  Then Oliver was flying once more, soaring higher than he had ever gone before. It was everything and Marcus was all he ever wanted.

 

Sated, they lay in each other’s arms, drifting off to sleep as early morning sunlight poured in the window.  Suddenly, Marcus shifted, scrambling over the side of the bed, searching for the book that lay forgotten on the floor.  Oliver chuckled as he lay back down, his head resting on Marcus’s chest as Marcus turned to the back, and begun to read.

 

“Deep fear

Choices to make

Deep love

Choices to live

Hidden fear

Burrows to make

Hidden love

Burrows too deep

Shiny promises

Never meant to keep

Shiny regrets

Never meant to release

Leather books

Dreams to keep

Leather ties

Dreams to bind

Shadows hide

Promises to make

Shadows swallow

Promises to keep

Paradise lost

Hearts lost to fear

Paradise found

Can hearts survive war?”


End file.
